There is known, as a method for inputting an input instruction into an input instruction processing device, a method in which multiple options of input instructions that can be input by a user are displayed by a first touch operation at a touch panel and in which, when one of the options is selected by a second touch operation, this option is input as an input instruction (refer to Japanese Patent Publication 3910890).